The battle of four trials to a Jedi of keys&spells
by KrspaceT
Summary: Going through an anomaly, Jedi padawans Thomas and Baris Off meet Selena and together fight one of the Forsworn, Kialandi. Rate and Review, and this is sort of like a prequal


A battle from a age long past..... ( And I can't claim that any of this could happen within the inheritance cycle, just speculating)

A much younger Thomas was out investigating a report of a sith on the planet of Geonosis. Behind him was fellow Padawan Barris Offee.

"Do you see anything Thomas" she asked looking around.

"I don't. Sadly why do they send us like missions for wild goose chases"

"I don't know myself" she sighed before they noticed their communicators were going crazy.

"That is odd" Bariss wondered. Then Thomas spotted something. Running with Barris following, they came upon some giant hole in the fabric of space and time, an anomaly.

"Should we go in it" Thomas asked.

"We should call master Luminara, or Shaak Tii"

"This thing is messing up our communicators. Plus who knows what we might find" Thomas said curious. Reluctantly agreeing, the two jumped through it.

On the planet Alegesia, in the Spine

The two jumped out of the portal with a slight woosh. Looking around they saw that they were in a mountain forest, with a loud babbling brook passing them by.

"What world is this" Baris asked before a man dressed in furs walked past them.

"Hey, what are you doing" Thomas yelled.

"Can't talk, a Forsworn is comming" he yelled in fright as he reatreated into the deeper woods. Then they heard a loud boom in the air. Looking up they saw a giant green flying lizard over head.

"Not any I know" Thomas sighed. Then they heard a rusling in the ferns as a young woman ran after the dragon, not noticing the two of them.

"Should we?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's there to loose"

Meanwhile

"Thomas" Shaak Tii called for her padawan.

"Baris" Luminara also called. " Where are those two?"

"Look" Shaak Tii pointed at the anomaly.

"You think those two went in that thing?"

"Possibly. The communicators are messed up, so maybe they thought they should check it out" Shaak Tii noted. Then the hole began to shrink. Panicking they used the force to try to keep it open. Then their communicators started to glow, and showed them everything that was happening.

Back to

A blast of bright light struck the dragon from below as the beast plummeted. As the Forsworn landed, she came upon the Black hand of Morzan, Selana. Following her were two younger people, one human with brown hair the other female with wierd green skin.

"Who are you and why do attack me, Kialandi of the Forsworn" she challenged.

"MY master wishes to have you eliminated" Selena said firmly.

"Die" Kialandi yelled as a blast of green energy flew at Selena, only to be stopped in air. Turning Selena and Kialandi saw Thomas and Barris.

"Mind if we help" Thomas asked. Nodding the three challenged Kialandi with lightsabre and sword. Charging Thomas leapt over the head of the dragon and lightsabre met rider's sword as they dueled on top of the monster. Meanwhile Bariss avoided a swipe of the dragon's tail before sending a rock into it with the force. The beast just smashed it with its head before it unleased a torrent of flames into Baris. Taking the force she reflected it skyward. Then Selena took her sword and tried to slice it at the armpit, but she ended up denting a row of upper leg scales. Meanwhile Thomas was finding that this Kialandi was a good swordsman, or woman or elf or whatever. Growling Kialandi sent a blast of fire at Thomas who held it back with the force before sending it back into her. Yelling she was thrown off her dragon and landed in the branches of a tree. Then the muscles of the dragon pushed him off, and he soon landed on a nearby branch, when a massive force invaded his mind. Focusing Thomas held it back, and as Kialandi struggled Selena blasted her with light. She then fell to the ground, injured.

"Join me strange warriors, if you do you will be my strongest warriors" Kialandi pleaded.

"Sorry, I have my own reasons, I don't need the darkness in your skills" Thomas told her. But then angirly she sent him flying with a blast of air and then leapt back on her dragon and they took off, but not before a blast of fire was unleashed on the two while a spell immobolized them. Knowing what he had to do, Thomas leapt into the flames and with the force he held the fire in place. Struggling, he sent the flames into a dead tree, burning it into charcoal then into diamond due to the pressure and heat.

"That was most helpful strange warriors" Selena bowed.

"We are sorry that Kialandi escaped you. I sense that this place is in a strong turmoil" Thomas spoke worried.

"It is, the whole world is. And I don't know why I fight. I have been fighting for a man I loved, but he has abused me and our child" she shuddered in a horrible memory. " I don't know what to do".

"I think I may have an idea" Thomas spoke. "Perhaps it is time to rethink your position in the conflicts. But I sense you will have to find the balance, you will have to choose between good and protecting your son. I don't know why, but I feel like you will end up shaping the future of this land, for good and ill"

"Thank you, strange warriors" she bowed before running off.

"Should we stay" Baris asked.

"I think we should head back" Thomas told her before returning through the anomaly.

Epilouge

After words, seeing how the fight vs Kialandi served as all four Jedi Trials...." Grant you we do, rank of jedi knight Thomas" Yoda said to Thomas who kneeled before him. " Thank you master Yoda; I will serve as the best Jedi I can be" Thomas said. Then suddenly a huge wave of odd radio energy hit the room, and an anomaly opened sucking Thomas into it. But ironicly, he returned to the world, and learnt new skills under Oromis and Glaedr. And the children of Selena, the two of them each had a different point of view for Thomas, one fought him in Gil'ead for Thomas to protect his former teacher Oromis, the other he fought alongside as a fellow user of, well read the other stories to here it.


End file.
